Rasai
by qunnyv19
Summary: Langkah-langkahnya menapaki salju. Syalnya beterbangan. Di mana sayap saya? Saya ingin terbang sekarang, menghilang dari pandangannya. — Annie, Eren


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
 **Characters:** Annie Leonhardt, Eren Jaeger  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. AU.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Rasai .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

Saya mempunyai mimpi.

Mimpi-mimpi yang panjang. Mimpi-mimpi yang melelahkan. Mimpi yang membuat saya tidak bisa tidur karena saya terus memikirkannya.

Saya menatap jendela. Salju di luar, turun begitu lebat. Saya menilik langit keabuan yang tidak cantik. Saya meletakkan kedua siku di ambang jendela, menumpu dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Saya tidak keberatan dengan salju, tapi saya keberatan karena langitnya begitu buruk. Padahal saya punya sayap. Kalau saya terbang, saya ingin latar belakangnya adalah langit yang indah.

Saljunya sudah cukup cantik.

.

"Annie?"

Saya berdiri di pekarangan rumah. Bocah laki-laki itu datang lagi. Dibilang bocah juga bukan, karena dia laki-laki yang seumuran dengan saya. Dia memanggil saya dengan nada yang begitu kasual, kalau orang-orang mendengar, mungkin mengira kalau saya dekat dengan dia.

Langkah-langkahnya menapaki salju. Syalnya beterbangan. Di mana sayap saya? Saya ingin terbang sekarang, menghilang dari pandangannya.

Wajahnya begitu polos. Begitu murni, dan saya tidak mau rasa bersalah itu datang lagi. Saya melangkah mundur. Saya tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Saya tidak mau dipanggil olehnya. Saya mundur lagi. Pekarangan rumah saya tidak begitu luas, sehingga dengan cepat saya sudah berada di depan pintu rumah.

Matanya hijau. Hijau bersinar. Mulutnya melengkung. Penuh senyum. Senyum yang terluka. Saya benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Saya ingin terbang sekarang.

"Annie." Dia berada di depan saya. Tangannya terulur, ingin menjabat. Impulsif, saya menggerakkan kedua tangan saya di syal saya, mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Saya tidak mau menyentuhnya.

Suara saya serak saat saya berbicara, "Eren."

Dia tersenyum. Lebih lebar. Matanya berkilat semangat. Tangan masih terulur. Kulit kecokelatan yang kontras dengan putih salju. Saya tetap tidak mau menyambut tangannya.

Saya tidak mengenalnya. Dia juga tidak mengenal saya. _Harusnya_ begitu. Saya mundur, mencapai gagang pintu, mencengkeramnya. Berusaha membukanya. Tidak bisa terbuka. Dia semakin mendekat. Tangannya mencapai mantel saya.

"Kamu sudah mati," saya berkata sambil berusaha membuka pintu. Tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Anginnya dingin. Saya ingin masuk. Saya ingin kabur. Saya pengecut. Ya, saya pengecut.

"Siapa yang membiarkanku sendirian?"

 _Tapi dia yang meminta_.

Saya tidak mau menjawab. Jawabannya sudah sejelas mata air. Saya tidak perlu menjawabnya. Barulah saya menyadari bahwa pintu itu terkunci. Saya ingin meraih kunci saya. Tapi kalau saya mengambil kunci saya di dalam saku, maka saya harus lebih dekat dengannya.

Saya menampar wajahnya.

"Pergi," saya berkata. Tak kalah dingin dengan salju yang turun. "Pergi dari sini. Dari kehidupanku. Jauh-jauh dari sini. Harusnya kamu sudah mati."

Dia tidak mau pergi. Ada bekas kemerahan di pipinya. Saya ingin menamparnya lagi, tapi saya harus masuk supaya bisa pergi dari pertemuan ini. Saya sampah. Saya sampah. Saya sampah.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, saya adalah makhluk egois yang selalu ingin punya sayap. Saya ingin terbang. Ingin pergi. Ingin kabur.

"Tapi," dia berkata dengan jernih, tamparan itu tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali, "Lukisan itu belum selesai."

Persetan dengan lukisan. Yang saya selamatkan adalah lukisan itu, bukan dia.

"Pergi." Suara saya terasa tidak nyaman bahkan saat saya mendengarnya sendiri. Saya tidak mau menangis. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di tempat, tangan masih terulur. Saya menepisnya. Tangan itu jatuh, lalu terangkat lagi. Saya tidak peduli. Saya mencari-cari kunci, dengan gemetar memasukkan kunci itu di tempatnya. Memutar kunci. Membuka pintu. Masuk dengan terburu-buru, membanting pintu itu tepat di depan tangannya.

Saat saya mengintip lewat jendela, dia masih berdiri di sana. Bedanya, tangan itu sudah tak terulur. Di pandangan saya, yang berada di depan pintu adalah pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang sudah tidak dikenali bentuknya, karena mayatnya penuh luka bakar.

Rumah saya hangat. Aman. Tidak seperti di luar. Saya masuk ke kamar. Saya duduk di kasur, melepaskan syal dan mantel, lalu berusaha keras untuk tidur.

Tapi kalau saya tidur, saya bermimpi lagi.

Tentang kematian Eren. Tentang saya yang termangu di dekat jendela, berkhayal mengenai sayap. Tentang saya dan keegoisan saya. Tentang saya dan imajinasi saya.

Tentang lukisan yang tak pernah selesai.

Saya berbalik, melihat lukisan yang tergantung di atas kasur. Lukisan dengan latar kemewahan. Pria dan wanita sedang berdansa, tangan pria itu berada di pinggul sang wanita.

Tapi, wajah wanita itu tidak selesai.

Saya berbalik lagi. Saya akan mencoba tidur.

.

Semua bermula karena api.

Saya merokok. Rokok itu saya letakkan di atas meja secara sembarangan. Tak ada asbak. Saya sedang mengetik untuk pekerjaan kantor saya. Di sebelah rokok, terdapat banyak kertas.

Rokok itu masih menyala. Siku saya menyenggolnya sedikit. Kertas terbakar. Saya terlambat menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk. Tak cukup waktu, saya berteriak memanggil namanya. _Tunangan saya_. Saya berteriak panik. Eren. Eren. Dia masih di dalam studionya. Dia tidak akan keluar kalau dia sudah selesai dengan lukisannya.

Saya mencari air. Segelas air pun tak ada. Saya menginjak-injak rokok dan kertasnya, tapi lidah api sudah menyebar. Menyebar ke furnitur lainnya. Asap menyerang penglihatan saya. Saya berlari, mencapai pintu studio.

Dia tersenyum. Menunjukkan lukisan yang sedikit lagi selesai. "Aku ingin suatu saat kita berdansa seperti ini."

Saya mengajaknya lari. Sekarang. Dia kebingungan. Saya menjelaskan situasi. Dia bangkit, meraih lukisannya, dan menyerahkannya pada saya. Menyuruh saya untuk lari terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin membereskan barang-barang lain yang penting baginya.

Saya juga ingin selamat. Saya tidak mau menunggunya karena itu akan terlalu lama. Saya tidak mau mati. Saya mengambil lukisannya, menembus api, melewati asap, mencapai pintu, berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. Tak ada yang datang. Rumah kami terlalu sepi, bahkan tetangga pun enggan kemari.

.

Saya adalah sampah.

Saya terbangun, berkeringat dingin, menatap cahaya matahari yang baru masuk lewat celah jendela. Menguap sedikit, saya memaksakan diri untuk melihat ke luar. Kedua tangan bertumpu dan menahan dagu.

Saljunya sudah berhenti. Langitnya cerah.

Seandainya saja saya punya sayap.

.

.

.

[fin]

KBBI:

 **rasai** _/ra·sai/_ _Mk v_ , **merasai** _/me·ra·sai/_ _v_ (banyak) menderita (kesusahan); mengalami (kesedihan)


End file.
